


魔法,蜂蜜与魁地奇

by KiRiNatsU



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiRiNatsU/pseuds/KiRiNatsU
Summary: 即使是布鲁斯·韦恩捡回家的孩子们，也无一例外成为了巫师。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r (Mentioned), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 11





	魔法,蜂蜜与魁地奇

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前发在lof的黑历史了，但是现在想着还是备份一下吧就搬过来了…  
> HPau的片段，时间线不一，有年龄差拉低。含JayDick,KonTim (Clois,RoyKori提及)

1  
“吪吱啊咯咦。”巴特口齿不清地说着，又往嘴里塞了半个梅子馅饼。  
“什么？”康从他的《飞天扫帚清洁与保养指南Ⅱ》上抬起头，“你知道在嘴里塞满东西的时候说话会让人听不清的对吧？”  
“咯吱那个梨。”巴特把嘴里的食物咽下去，“那样就可以进入厨房了。”  
“话题是怎么拐向厨房的？以及我相信你去过无数次了。”提姆下结论。  
“没错。”巴特冲提姆睁大眼睛，眨了两下，“沃利和巴里告诉我的，现在有人要巧克力蛙——”  
“那可是霍格沃茨的厨房，伙计！”康压低声音大喊，“下次你一定带我们去。”  
“当然。”巴特打开了巧克力蛙的包装递给康——尽管后者完全没反应过来而让青蛙跳上了沙发的扶手，提姆很好心地拿杯子罩住了它——然后自己拆了一袋饼干。  
“成千上万的家养小精灵。”速跑者嘎吱嘎吱地补充。

2

“为什么你们两个总在这儿？”杰森皱着眉看着提姆和巴特，“拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的小叛徒们，格兰芬多公休室的口令？”  
“重启。”提姆提姆头也不抬继续写他的魔咒学论文，“康能带我们进来。”  
“鸟宝宝终于觉得格兰芬多更适合你了？”  
“不。”提姆坏笑着回应，“原谅我有颗比你们聪明的脑子吧。”

3  
那是杰森三年级的时候。  
“为什么布鲁斯那么早就教了你守护神咒？”杰森烦躁地拍着桌子大叫，“这不公平！”  
“布鲁斯只是忘了。”迪克努力安慰着男孩，“现在小点儿声，这儿是图书馆。”赫奇帕奇的七年级级长和弟弟一起被撵出图书馆，谢谢，还是不了。  
“他总是忘了。”杰森不安地用脚尖轻踢桌腿。  
“也许我可以教你？”迪克试探性地提议，“不过，毕竟你知道，我不是什么教授……”  
“可以？”杰森猛地抬头，灰绿色的眼睛里透着闪亮的光，“你的守护神是什么？”  
“知更鸟。”迪克轻抽魔杖放到桌子下面，“我猜是知更鸟，它看起来像，不过飞得太快了。”迪克徒劳地试着用袍子遮一遮，好不被别人看见，但还是放弃了，于是他用最不引人注意的声音轻吟，“呼神护卫。”  
一小缕半透明的白色烟雾从他的魔杖尖端流出，在桌面下萦绕几圈幻变成型，一只银白色的知更鸟拍打着翅膀在杰森膝上无声盘旋。  
“哇哦。”杰森感叹，“它真漂亮。”  
迪克拍拍他的肩头:“谢谢，现在，想一件你最开心的事。”

4  
他想起他第一次跟着布鲁斯和迪克前去对角巷。  
他的手中攥紧了装有霍格沃茨录取通知书和入学必备用品清单的信封，看着迪克兴奋地拿魔杖敲击墙上的砖，那块砖抖动起来，墙面变换着砖块的排列，从中间地方出现一个小洞到墙面慢慢裂开形成一条拱道，蜿蜒的鹅卵石小道铺在地上，属于巫师世界的、繁荣的对角巷展现在杰森眼前……

5  
到了布鲁斯带达米安准备入学的时候，他已经用不着霍格沃茨统一发放的那张列满入学必备用品的清单了。

6  
“天啊，你为什么在这儿？”  
霍格沃茨舞会的晚上，临近午夜，高年级的学生们基本都去参加了舞会，而低年级的学生们在学校礼堂享受着延后的门禁时间。提姆从公休室出门准备去图书馆还书，这才发现康蹲在他们公休室的门外。  
“什么？”康猛地蹦起来，差点儿咬了舌头，“因为你们的门把手不让我进去！”  
提姆眯着眼睛盯着康:“你知道我问的不是这个，所以，你为什么在这儿？”  
“好吧。”康挫败地搓了搓手，“我想，舞会不让三年级学生参加的话，我可以来这儿找你。”  
“找我干什么？”提姆好奇，这个时候康应该在礼堂和其他人闲聊，而不是在拉文克劳塔楼，“你的博格特论文——”  
“不，不不不，不是！”康大叫，“我是说，”——他看上去用尽了他所有力气和勇气——“我是说，你愿意和我跳支舞吗？不是去舞会，我是说……”——天啊，我居然说出来了，而且我就快要搞砸这一切了。  
“哦，哦。”提姆冷静地结巴着重复，接着一把抱住了康，把头埋在他的袍子里，闷声说，“天啊，你真可爱。以及，当然了，我愿意和你去跳舞。”

7  
“布鲁斯肯定和达米安一样是个斯莱特林。”提姆宣布，“尽管没有人、幽灵、画像或者帽子向我承认，但一定是这样。”  
“嗯哼，哇哦。”康就这么点头，“达米安确确实实是个完全的韦恩。”  
“弯角鼾兽也是存在的。”  
“嗯……”这次康有些犹豫了，他可能认真地思考了一下，隔了几秒说，“既然你说。”  
提姆看见康表情诚恳地望着他，到底没能绷住表情而笑个不停:“不，你不用的，不用什么都相信我说的。”他抹了抹根本不存在的笑出来的眼泪，眼角弯弯地对康笑着说，“毕竟我们都知道，这个世界上没有什么弯角鼾兽。”

8  
“我庄重宣誓我不干好事！”  
罗伊一边跑来一边抽出魔杖在羊皮纸上猛戳——大脚板向他致以最不真诚的问候。  
“我也庄重宣誓我不是故意要把科莉实验用的迷情剂碰进餐桌南瓜汁的，相信我！”  
杰森翻了个白眼，一把夺过羊皮纸——大脚板满怀敬意地向他吐唾沫——“难以相信有人会把自己女朋友的迷情剂倒给半个学院的人喝，好消息是因为剂量小，效果大概一个多小时就能结束了，而且我猜这帮人——”他示意性地用余光撇撇那些有意无意看向科莉的可怜学生们，“——有那么一大半原本就暗恋她吧。”  
“我女朋友。”罗伊伸手搂住科莉——后者有些无奈——然后得意地朝杰森咧嘴笑，杰森忍不住又翻了个白眼。  
“我是说，”科莉打断，“我们就不能直接冲哪个施个恶咒然后开溜吗？”  
“很遗憾，影响不好。”杰森扫视地图，“小红鸟在图书馆，我想得去找他上拉文克劳塔楼躲一躲。”

9  
“那个是你弟弟吗？乔纳森？”提姆的胳膊肘撑在特快列车的窗框上，“他可真可爱。”  
他的目光顺着康摆手的方向看去，肯特夫妇正向康道别，跟着他们一起的一个黑发小男孩看上去因为站在了九又四分之三站台而十分激动，尽管他还没到能入学的年纪。他的脖子上围了康旧的格莱芬多围巾，双手举过头顶向康挥手。  
“是吗？他明年就该入学了。”康敷衍地回答提姆，特快列车已经鸣笛，肯特夫妇准备离开。  
提姆伸出手揉了揉康的脸，露出看到一窝小奶猫才会出现的表情:“拜托，求你承认，你弟弟真的超可爱，别赌气了，你都六年级了。”

10  
巴特又一次拉着他的朋友们在蜂蜜公爵耗掉了一整个星期六下午。  
“你们家的人都这么喜欢甜食吗？”  
回到学校，康从巴特抱着的一打纸袋中随意挑了一个，抽出了一根棒棒糖。巴特正忙着咀嚼和消化一块巨型棉花糖，嘴巴不停地动，像极了一只可爱的仓鼠。  
“也许你可以和迪克交流一下。”提姆充满善意地建议，“他和我说过无数次，关于他曾经很多次因为沃利而被困在蜂蜜公爵。”尽管他没有看着康，他正专心地试用他新买回的羽毛笔。康感觉自己被他的同伴们抛弃了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来应该有一些后续的。但是到底没有写出来。  
> 感谢看到这里，补充的一点点设定:  
> 獾院Dick，狮院Jason，鹰院Tim，蛇院Damian，蝙蝠家的男孩们魁地奇打得都很好。  
> 布鲁斯从未向他的孩子们透露过他的学院，他认为这会干扰他们的意志与选择，至于为什么在霍格沃茨上学，我想阿尔弗雷德是位优秀的英国管家及巫师。


End file.
